fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
(iCarly) iSaved Your Life
Author's Note Yes, this is the iCarly episode, but this time it will be told from Sam and Freddie's P.O.V.'s. Major Seddie moments. Part I ~*• Sam •*~ Yeah, it was just an ordinary day. Me and Carly were looking through our fanmail, skipping the 2,000 e-mails from that insane Kevin kid and opening a video of three nerdy looking guys. The guy in the middle, with a kinda nazel-y voice says: “Hi, Carly, Sam, Freddie. I am Nicky Monroe.” Nicky? What sort of chiz name is Nicky?! On a guy, anyway. “I dare Carly to dress in a pink rabbit costume, go into the streets of Seattle, and offer to clean people's teeth for 1 dollar.” Then he does this weird nazel-y laugh that makes me want to punch the screen. “You know, for a nerd, that's a pretty good dare.” I remark. “No! I don't wanna clean a possible murderer's teeth!” says Carly. “Come on, Carls, it's what the people wanna see, don-skillet.” I say, adding the Don-Skillet for fun and prodding her in the stomach. “Fine. I'll do it.” Just then, Freddie walks in with cables and techy stuff. “Do what?” he asks. “Dress up like a pink bunny and ask the strangers of Seattle if they want their teeth cleaned for a dollar.” I say, nonchalantly. “O...kay...?” “A geeky iCarly fan asked her to, Fredrick.” “Nyeeeh.” “Nyeeh.” “Come on,” Carly butts in. “Let's just get it over and done with.” “Bring your camera, Fredweird.” I say. He mumbles something as we walk downstairs. Later That Day We eventually walk out of the door. Carly with her toothbrush and bunny suit, Freddie with his stupid camera, and me with my turkey bacon. It's really rainy and slippery, and alot of people are wearing suits and rushing with suitcases while Carly is trying to offer them tooth cleaning. A hobo suddenly prances up and asks her to clean his really brown teeth. She does, pretty reluctantly though. I pull my hood up and wrap my jacket tighter around me. Freddie must've noticed, because he pulled a dark jacket out of his backpack and handed it to me. “You okay?” he asked. Since when was he so concerned of how I was? “Yeah... I'm just cold.” I reply, wrapping the sweater round me. It felt a little better, but not much. “Thanks...” “Come on. Let's cross the street to see if anyone else wants their teeth cleaned.” says Carly, proceeding to cross the street. Just then, some lightning strikes, and I cower against the closest person to me, which happens to be Freddie. I'm not really scared of alot, but lightning is the one thing that scares me most. I've seen what it can do to some people. The lightning strikes a lamppost, which falls close to a taco truck, and the truck swerves and comes in Carly's direction. She just stands there, kinda frozen, and Freddie pushes her out of the way and lets the truck hit him instead. I drop the sweater around me, and my jacket comes off with it, so I'm just standing here in a Penny-T and skinny jeans. “''Freddie!!” I shout, running to where he's lying on the ground and kneeling down, getting wetter in the process. My hair's clinging to my face and my face is wet. A bunch of strangers come and crowd round us. Carly pushes her way to the front and kneels down next to me. She looks sorta shell-shocked. “Sam... Sam, we have to do something!” she shouts, among the loud talking of the crowd.. “''Don't you think I KNOW that?!” I snap, getting anxious now. “Okay, in sorry for shouting. First, we have to call 911!” We both jam the number 911 into our cell phones and wait for them to pick up. 911 person: “''911, what's your emergency?” Me: “Hi, 911, a friend of ours has been hit by a taco truck that swerved in the rain. It's been pretty violent and his leg and arm are twisted in the wrong way and long story short we need you here ''now!” I kneel back down to where Freddie is, still unconcious, with Carly and the Taco Truck guy. “Hey. Can I buy a taco?” I say. “Sam!” Carly hisses. “What? I'm hungry!” I reply. 10 Minutes Later I run up to Carly and Spencer's apartment and pull the latch off the door. Spencer is holding a pizza in front of him, thinking I'm gonna assassinate him with my paintball gun. “Spencer, Freddie's HURT!” I yell. “What?!—Wait... I'm not falling for that, Sam.” he says, sniffing his pizza. “I'm not kidding, he's hurt!” I shout, grabbing the pizza and throwing it onto the floor. Whoa. I must be pretty worried to be throwing away pizza as good as that! Spencer obviously notices, and says ”What happened?!” “We were doing an iCarly bit, when the lightning made a lamppost fall and this taco truck came hurtling at Carly but Freddie pushed her out of the way and now he's hurt!” I say.